Twilight Alternate Scene: Death In Biology
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: This is an alternate scene to the first Twilight book. What if Edward hadn't been able to control himself that day in biology? And what if, after killing the entire class, he just couldn't bring himself to kill Bella? Please review.


**Ha-ha! Time for another alternate scene! I have so much fun writing these so I'll probably upload one once every 2 weeks. Maybe more. =D**

**Anyway, this is an alternate scene to the first Twilight book. What if Edward hadn't been able to control himself that day in biology? And what if, after killing the entire class, he just couldn't bring himself to kill Bella? It's all Edwards POV. And if you haven't read Midnight Sun, then this might not make sense to you because you don't know what Edward's plan was. You can read it on Stephenie Meyer's website.**

**Enjoy! And please review! I love getting feedback!**

**I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Well, this was it. I could ignore the monster raging inside of me no longer. I had to kill this girl. I had to drink her blood.

I took a deep breath, feeling the burn in my throat. A masochistic smile spread across my face and I turned in my seat, looking at her one more time before she would be dead.

She was in the same position that she had been a moment ago. Sitting beside me with her arms propped up on the table, supporting her chin. She looked troubled. There was no point in guessing what she was thinking about, not when her death was seconds away.

I jumped up from my seat and turned to my row. I snapped all their necks in less than 3 seconds. Isabella Swan turned her head to see what I was doing, and the other row was dead as well. Her eyes widened as she watched me kill the innocents, the front row, the teacher...

And then I turned to her. Less than 10 seconds had passed, and everyone was already dead. Her eyes were still in the process of widening.

I watched as the tears built up in her eyes and her mouth opened, no sound coming out.

"Why?" she whispered to me.

I stood there. What was I doing? Why wasn't I killing her? Her neck could have been snapped by now... but yet, my legs were refusing to move.

Or maybe I was refusing to move them. The girl's expression was not scared. It was sad... like she was disappointed about something. Like she had thought I was just a misunderstood teenage boy full of angst, not a killer.

Oh, for this one moment, how I wished I could read her mind. Why wasn't she scared? Why wasn't she shaking? Why wasn't she _screaming_?

All my questions ran through my head, and none of them I could answer. It made _me_ want to scream! Why couldn't her mind open up to me like everyone else's did? Why did it have to be_ her_ mind that was silent? The girl who's blood was the wicked craving that made my throat burn...

She was still trailing off from her question. I couldn't walk over to her.

There were so many things I had yet to learn about this girl. Her thoughts, her feelings, her _mind_. If I killed her, I would never understand the reason behind her silence. And besides that, I would be angry with myself. I had never, in my entire vampire life, killed an innocent. Until now. And that's what this girl was. An innocent teenager who had yet to live her life, who had only lived for 18 years, who deserved a life... a life without danger. But that was impossible, because what on Earth could I do now? I couldn't set her free! I had just killed an entire class right in front of her eyes!

My eyes darted to the rows in front of me, all of the students heads snapped onto the desk, their eyes staring blankly in one direction. My eyes moved to the Newton boy's head and I saw that his eyes were fixed on Isabella. He had been looking at her when I had killed him.

I tried to hear any thought in the room, but it was all silence. They were all dead. None were alive.

I turned back to the Swan girl and saw that she now was waiting for an answer to her question, her eyes now livid. She was angry now, but still not scared.

What could I say? I just want to kill you. No reason? That sounded terrible!

I was immediately disgusted with myself. After never killing an innocent, I had just killed 19 of them. And this girl had been forced to watch as her classmates were murdered.

I felt weak. For the first time in my life, I couldn't think. I didn't even have the strength to stay standing.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

And I fell to the floor, agony ripping through me. What_ had_ I just done? I had just ruined everything. I taken away lives from people who deserved them. People unlike me. I didn't deserve a life. I deserved to be dead. To be crushed into oblivion and beyond.

My face pressed into my hands as I sat cross legged on the floor. Silent sobs raked through me, shaking me. What was I going to do?

I sat there for a long time. Well, it felt like a long time. It must have been at least a minute. And Isabella Swan still had not moved from her seat. She had not yet screamed and she had not yet gone for help.

Why was she so... _different_?

"Are you alright?" I heard her whisper.

My jaw literally dropped. _She _was asking _me _if _I_ was _alright_? WHAT THE _HELL_? I HAD JUST _MURDERED_ 19 PEOPLE AND SHE WAN'T TO KNOW IF_ I_ WAS _ALRIGHT_? WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS _WRONG_ WITH THIS GIRL?

"No." I whispered.

And for once, my thoughts were silent.

"You don't have to kill me." she said quietly. "You can if you need to, but I know that you have control."

"I just murdered your classmates, and you think I have _control_?" I whispered.

My thoughts were still gone.

"Then why haven't you killed me?" she replied. "If you didn't have control, my neck would be snapped just like the rest of them."

I bit down hard on my lip. It felt like biting concrete, but it didn't hurt.

"You don't even understand what just happened." I whispered, sounding crazed as I slowly rocked back and forth on the floor. "I want to kill you, Isabella. I want to drink your blood."

I expected the scream, but no sound was made. Instead, I heard her chair squeak. Ah, she was going to make a run for it.

But instead of hearing quick footsteps, I heard slow breathing and careful steps. And then, I felt a hand running through my hair.

I didn't know what to do. She was so _close _and yet, I could not kill her. I didn't have the heart to.

Her warm fingers combed through my hair and I dared not to breathe, for if I did, she would be dead in less than a second.

"It's okay." she cooed to me. "I understand."

"No you don't" I said, my voice wild. "You don't even know what I am. Why I'm doing this..."

"Well it doesn't seem like you know either." she whispered.

My suddenly clear thoughts processed her words over and over again. She was right. _What_ was I? Or, to make it more accurate, _who_ was I? A monster? A demon? An angel?

And as for the second statement, why I was doing this, I didn't have an answer.

My mind began sifting through the entire school's thoughts, searching for someone who knew about what had just happened. But I came up empty. Only 3 minutes had passed since I had committed this sinful crime.

My gift opened up the thoughts of my sister who was sitting in class. Her thoughts were of Jasper, of course. I was about to sift away again, to check once more if someone knew what had happened, but Alice was suddenly having a vision.

It was exactly the same scene as what had just happened. Me, snapping the entire classes necks, and me now sitting on the floor, Bella's fingers running through my hair.

"I need to use the washroom." she said loudly to the teacher, and then she was out the door.

Less than 5 seconds later, the door to the biology lab burst open. Bella's head snapped up and so did mine. There stood Alice, a terrified expression on her face as she assessed the situation that was identical to her vision.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, and she ran over to the girl, grabbing her arm. "We have to get you away from here. It's not safe."

"He won't hurt me." Isabella whispered, her eyes falling back down onto mine.

Our eyes locked for a split moment and a wave of emotions washed through me. They were unfamiliar and frightening. What was this feeling?

"I know he won't." Alice replied, and to my surprise, she was telling the truth. She saw no plans to kill Bella in my future. "But someone is going to find out about this soon. Edward, we have to get Bella out of here. You get rid of the bodies. I'll hide Bella."

"Alice, there's not point. I've ruined everything." I whispered. "Let them find me."

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Bella's arm again. "Let's go." she said.

Bella looked back at me and the most shocking thing happened. She leaned down and placed a soft, warm kiss on my forehead.

"It will be okay." she whispered.

And then she was out the window, Alice running with her in her arms. Getting as far away from Forks as was possible.

I touched my cheek lightly and a wave of calm suddenly swept over me. It felt similar to Jasper's gift, but it was different somehow.

And in that one moment, I knew that everything would be okay.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Hmm... should I make this into a series? It seems like it would do well as a story with chapters... what do you think?**


End file.
